


Closer

by yaserkink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is based off of the song closer by the tiny, if you can do that lmao, if you haven't heard it go listen to it while you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaserkink/pseuds/yaserkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU describing how Harry and Louis met</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story sorry if it sucks lmao

He recalls the way they met, the beautiful way his eye shimmered across the street. The bar had just closed and the sun was down, he couldn’t think straight. It felt as though cars were running fast on both sides of his mind and having no sleep did not help.

The streetlamps were blinding as he tried to make his way to him, the alluring stranger. His heart was screaming at his bones, _get closer, you need him closer._ He makes eye contact, the stranger’s eyes seeming to say _closer, come closer._ He felt so close. He could not control his mind or his feet, feeling as though he floated off the ground.

The way his voice was when he said hello was memorizing, the way it changed pitch. The stranger sounded tired, like he hasn’t slept as well. He was friendly enough, agreeing to get a drink the next night. He knew they would both be up, just like tonight. They got on well, both falling in love but being too scared to admit it. They thought this feeling would last forever.

Harry now sat at his kitchen table. Empty bottles were sitting around his head that was laying on the cold surface. He was going through pictures of them, his eyes burning holes in what used to be happy times. They were Harry and Louis. They were supposed to be inseparable. Harry never thought this would happen. He had Louis close enough to lose. And he did just that. Lost him. It seems as though you never think about how you fell in love until you fall out of it.


End file.
